Talk:Griffon
R2-D2 Check this out. Do you reckon it is the same Oliver Steeples? Photo here. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:07, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :Looks like it. ManUCrazy (talk) 20:12, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Series 4 Who added this Trivia? *A robot named Griffon attempted to enter Series 4, and defeated A-Kill in a qualifier, but had no relation to Oliver Steeples' machine. Toast's claim off site that Griffon didn't qualify is now not syncing with this fact here. Did two different Griffon's fail to qualify? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:56, July 25, 2018 (UTC) :I looked through the edit history, and according to Helloher, Tectonic Robot Wars is the source for Griffon failing to qualify in Series 4 - https://robotwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Griffon&diff=46308&oldid=45672. The Oliver Steeples website makes no mention, stating his involvement with Series 3 on this page alongside news circa 2001, but no mentions of Series 4 other than Griffon being confirmed for retirement in 2001 - https://web.archive.org/web/20050307155824/http://freespace.virgin.net:80/oliver.steeples/enter.htm. Time to look through Tectonic Robot Wars if I can find it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 11:03, July 25, 2018 (UTC) ::I believe surfing the archives there is another "Griffon" that fought A-Kill.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:04, July 25, 2018 (UTC) :::One surf of Tectonic Robot Wars later, there's nothing in the Series 4 pages like Helloher suggested, but there was this interview. It discussed plans for the Series 4 version of Griffon, but predates the qualifiers. I suspect Oliver Steeples intended to enter the Series 4 qualifiers but ultimately did not, due to the high cost of upgrades. Certainly there's not enough to say outright that it did enter the qualifiers, especially if we have a way to know that the A-Kill beater is separate. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 11:14, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Chatted with Oliver Steeples on Facebook I managed to get in contact with Oliver Steeples on Facebook, asking him a couple of questions. Below is what we discussed: I asked him whether he felt Griffon won its battle against Daisy Chopper. He responded with: I then wanted to know if he and/or Team TFOSICA resented each other after the battle, and the attempt to overturn the decision. Luckily, no bad blood occurred at all. Then, we moved on to Griffon's battle against Cerberus. I asked him why Griffon suddenly stopped near the pit, allowing Cerberus to capitalise. This was his response: He followed this up with: I asked him if radio issues affected Griffon during its loss against Cerberus. Unfortunately, he could not remember. Therefore, I queried him about whether he decided to enter Series 4, and if so, why Griffon failed to qualify. However, he denied ever attempting to enter the series. Finally, he stated what he did after Robot Wars: SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 17:52, January 18, 2019 (UTC) :Interesting finds. I still wanna know why another robot called Griffon attempted to qualify after there already was a robot called Griffon a year/few months before. At least with Shell Shock or Spin Doctor there had been time difference.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:20, January 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Good to know that the "Breakdown" against Cerberus is not necessarily 100% confirmed, that one was on the verge of being accepted as fact without proof. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:05, January 19, 2019 (UTC)